So Long, Goodbye
by swinglifeawayxx
Summary: Just like that gorgeous Thanksgiving we all shared in Tennessee, look up into that big old sky, and try to count the stars. Try to count those stars and listen to the stories they tell. There are billions of stories in those stars, and one of them is ours


* * *

_Summary: Just like that gorgeous Thanksgiving we all shared in Tennessee, look up into that big old sky, and try to count the stars. Try to count those stars and listen to the stories they tell. There are billions of stories in those stars, and one of them is ours. Miley's thoughts._

* * *

**So Long, Goodbye**

_swinglifeawayxx_

_--_

**_Time passes by, direction unknown,_**

Life drags on, albeit slowly. My life is so busy I can barely breathe anymore. Can you guys? With your schedule, do you have time now to sit and watch _Finding Neverland_with Frankster? Do you get to sit in a comfortable kitchen and eat your momma's homecooked meals and just be together in peace?

Kevin, do you have time to be alone with Danielle the way you used to, and to go to the guitar store and marvel at everything around you? Oh, I hear a wedding is in the works. Congratulations. I always knew you'd make a good family man. Don't worry, I'm not expecting an invitation.

Joseph, do you find the free time to make crazy, hilarious youtube videos for your fans, or to learn more mic stand tricks? Do you have time to step back and realize it's not okay to play with peoples' feelings? Have you apologized to Taylor yet? Oh wait, no you haven't. Instead, you wrote a blog and lied about the breakup to the world. And of course, they believe you. Maybe now that Camilla's moved on, you'll understand what it feels like.

Nicholas, do you have any time to drop this fifty year old act you have going on and be a kid again? You were so full of life when I met you...what happened? Do you have time to sit back and realize what a goddamn asshole you've been? Have you realized that I said nothing but the truth in that magazine interview, and you haven't been man enough to admit it? Have you found any spare moments to remember our bike rides and sneaking away on tour? Has your arrogance depleted enough that you can see that _I - m i s s - y o u ?_

Have any of you realized that it's _wrong to break promises?_

Time has passed since all of us were together, when we thought we knew where our lives were headed. We thought out futures were set in stone; we would have an amazing tour, our careers would skyrocket, we'd enjoy the fame for a few years, and then we'd settle down. We'd all live near each other, two of us in the same house, and we'd be best friends forever. We were no naive then.

I don't know exactly where my life is going now. Do you?

**You've left us now, but we're not alone,**

You left so many of your friends when you moved on. You became too big for us, too high and mighty.

Because of you, Frankie deserted Noah.

Because of you, Brandi no longer has Kevin to hang out and play guitar with.

Because of you, my parents lost their good friends.

Because of you, I've been left in the dirt, but I'm not alone. There are others just like me, forgotten by you.

Some friends you are.

**Before you know it, your cup's overflown,**

I always saw your potential, always noticed exactly how much talent you had. I would have done anything to help you get to the top. You deserved it so much back them. I pulled any strings I could, mentioned you to executive after executive, then finally hooked you up with John Fields. I knew you guys could do it.

I wanted so badly to see you succeed. More than anything, I wanted to see the looks on your faces when you stepped on stage in front of thousands of screaming, adoring fans, who were there because of your music. I knew you could reach out to people.

You never believed me when I said you could be huge. You never believed you were good enough for superstardom. I did. Admittedly, I pictured myself with you when you experienced it.

I guess the joke's on me, huh?

You're so over-exposed now, it's ridiculous. "Saints Nick, Joe, and Kevin play another free show for fans!" It's not for fans, and you know it. It's for you, your image, your exposure. There is no soul left in you guys, it's all about money, and bigger, **bigger**, **BIGGER, B I G G E R. **

Well, congrats guys, you've been exposed to just about everyone in the world. _Your cup's overflown._

**You measure no one that I've ever known.**

Don't get me wrong, I loved you all, and I will always love you. _Especially you_.

You were such amazing people not too long ago. I'm sure those people are still there, deep down. They're just searching for a way out again.

When I met you, you guys would do anything for anyone in need. You loved your fans more than anything in the world, and if that meant you had to stay three hours after a show to greet a couple hundred fans, you did it. Hell, you'd stay all night. Family was the number one priority for you guys, and your loyalty to your friends was immeasurable. Or so I thought.

**We always knew that it'd come to this,**

We always knew we'd be performing for a living. We all loved it equally.

We all lived, breathed, ate music. We lived for our music and one another.

Did we always know we'd be performing?

Y E S.

Did we always know that we'd be apart?

N O.

**It's times like these I forget what I missed,**

And then I'll see another stupid interview, or a video of you guys performing, or a video of you guys at an event, and I wonder,

_"Why the hell did I ever miss them in the first place?"_

The Teen Choice Awards?

--Real mature, guys, cheering openly for the ACDC, coddling your little wannabes. At least the replacements seemed to be having fun. And F.Y.I: I could tell those smiles were fake.

Team Demi and Selena Tee?

--Wow, you must have felt all grown up and in control, making yourselves look like assholes to the world. Tell me, do you enjoy hurting the people you love? It seems like you do.

After...everything, I used to sit in my room, wondering "why aren't I good enough for them?" I had a million answers; I wasn't thin enough, my music wasn't good enough, my voice wasn't up to your standards, I wasn't a good enough girlfriend, or best friend. **_I wasn't good enough._**

And then I realized, if the way I was wasn't good enough for you, then you weren't even worth my time. And for a week or so, I convinced myself I didn't miss you guys.

But I did.

**Matters of heart are hard to address,**

You don't want to admit it, just like I didn't want to admit it. You miss me just like I miss you.

I still love you guys, all of you, and I probably always will. **_You_** were my life for two years. You were my best friend, my rock, my hero, my partner in crime, the person I loved more than anything in this entire world. I thought you felt the same. I love all of you guys, and I believe you still love me. You've just convinced the world that you love **_them_** more.

Have they realized it yet? Have they realized they're not going to be able to replace me, no matter how hard they try? Have they begun to understand that just because a year has passed without us together, the memories haven't faded? Has she realized, Nicholas, that she was just the rebound girl, conveniently there to make me hurt even more?

I hope they realize it soon, and save themselves the pain of being left behind.

How about Demi's album? You wrote six of the songs with her, right? They're pretty good. But I have a question...**_wherever did your inspiration come from?_**

Don't lie to me, now. You can't tell me that I had nothing to do with songs like "Get Back" and "Don't Forget." (I haven't forgotten, don't worry, Nicholas. I'll always remember.)

**Especially when yours is full of emptiness.**

Emotionless. B l a n k. **Detached. **_Flat. I c y**. Heartless**_**.** _D i s t a n t**. I N D I F F E R E N T.**_

There's never any laughter in your eyes anymore. Everything from your hair to the tips of those obscenely formal, polished shoes is fake. What happened to the days of Smet t-shirts and hoodies? The days of hightops and crazy, natural curls, that were entirely too long, sweeping into your dark, sparkling eyes. Where did they go?

They died with you.

Nick, Kevin, and Joe Jonas don't exist anymore. They're not real to the world. Your poker faces have been on since we ended. They're good, don't worry. People who don't really know you wouldn't know that you actually still feel.

I bought the new album. Of course I did. I'm still your biggest fan. I cried when I heard "Can't Have You" and "Sorry," as well as "A Little Bit Longer." I sat in my room, once again, crying for hours.

But not because I was broken hearted.

That was part of it, but I cried for you guys. There was hardly any soul left in your music. Those three songs were the only ones you showed any emotion in. There was no feeling, nothing thought-provoking. It was so un-Nick-like.

Your music used to leave me in awe, Nicholas, thinking _"how can someone so young be so talented and deep?"_ You understood things about the world, and about human nature, and you wrote about life.

Now, you write what you think will sell.

You try to make yourself believe that your heart is empty, and you're perfectly content just the way you are, but you're not.

You still hurt sometimes, too.

**And it's quite alright,**

I guess I've come to the conclusion that I can't help you right now, because none of you will let me back in. And I do want to help, I do.

But please, if nothing else, hear this, listen to this...**_it's alright to remember. _**It's alright to cry, and genuinely laugh, and to incorporate the past into your future.

I remember everything about you guys, and I try to focus on the memories of our past. I block out who you are now because I don't want to think of you that way. My memories of you will be good, and I'll hold on to the happiness. But I'll keep the bad in the back of my mind, and draw upon it occasionally. They'll help me remember that it's okay to cry.

**And goodbye for now,**

I've been petty as well. I've been a child, trying to gain back your attention and love with silly magazine interviews and youtube videos, serial dating to fill the void. I'm sorry for that.

There's still growing up to be done for all of us. Eventually, we'll all become comfortable in our own skin, we won't care what people think anymore. Eventually, there will be no corporation and no executives to tell us how to live our lives. Maybe we'll eventually be able to commit the past to memory and start over, start fresh.

You, Kevin, will have no inhibitions. You'll sing, and not care how it sounds, and you'll even wear that big, baggie hoodie again, because Iknow deep down_, you really do want to._

You, Joe, will be DJ Danger again. Your laugh will be genuine again, and you'll be your crazy self without forcing it for the fans, because if they're really fans, they'll love you anyways. And maybe you'll go back to being our sweet, loving Joseph.

And you, Nick, my intense, loving, universe...you'll break free of these chains to your heart. Your head won't be in control anymore, and you'll just be**_ you._** You'll sit outside under the sun and sing your heart out, just because you want to.

And I'll forge my own path in the world. Hopefully it will cross yours.

So, until we can all grow up, I guess this is goodbye.

**Just look up to the stars and believe who you are,**

And when you do find yourselves, hold on tight. Please don't lose yourselves again.

Just like that gorgeous Thanksgiving we all shared in Tennessee, look up into that big old sky, and try to count the stars. Try to count those stars and listen to the stories they tell. There are billions of stories in those stars, and one of them is ours.

And while you're in Texas, and I'm in Tennessee, walk out into your backyard and look up at those little glimmers of hope, and remember, I'm looking at those same stars.

Believe in who you are, because no one should ever be able to change that.

I believe in who you are, and I'll be here waiting when you start to as well.

I love you.

**Cause it's quite alright,**

**And so long, goodbye.**

* * *

_Fin._

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. The lyrics are property of the amazing Deryck Whibley, and the people own themselves.


End file.
